Lessons
by Imnogoodatgivingrelief
Summary: Tegan Wilson loves the guitar, but she feels the need to extend her repertoire of skills. Finally, Tegan's mother gives in and hires a beautiful guitar instructor, Sara Quin. What will happen in Tegan and Sara's long hours alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan**

I've always loved the guitar, it's such a beautiful instrument. Unfortunately, my skills are limited, so I've been pestering my mom about getting an instructor to come over maybe once or twice a week. She finally caved, so starting next week my lessons will begin! God, I'm so excited!  
**Sara**

"Ms. Quin, can you show me that one more time?" I have always given my students permission to call me by my first name, but i kind of like the way "Ms. Quin" sounds. I strummed the guitar strings lightly.  
"Make sure you put your fingertips behind the frets."  
I look at Diana and smile. She then mimics my actions. My phone rings, it's my alarm. Her hour's up.  
"Ok so that's pretty much it for today , do you have any questions before I go?"

Diana looks at me then at the ground.  
"I made you something."  
Her cheeks are bright red as she hands me a folded piece of paper.  
"Thanks" I say and slip it into my guitar case along with my sleek "blonde" guitar. I chuckled to myself thinking about how "blonde" was the professional term versus "yellow". I picked up my guitar, waved Diana goodbye and walked down the carpeted halls of her parents modest home. As I reached my car, I started digging into my pockets, searching for my keys and nothing. I carefully, set my guitar case on he ground and checked the little compartments in the case.  
"There we go."

As i close up the case, something falls out, I pick it up. It's the piece of paper Diana gave me. I hop into my car and start unfolding it.  
"Not a day goes by,  
That I don't want to cry,  
Seeing you hurts,  
And I don't know what could be worse  
Not being able to see you,  
Or seeing you too often?  
Either way, i'm a lovesick fool.  
And i want you  
Do you want me too?"  
I chuckle lightly and sigh.  
" Another one, why do they keep falling for me?"  
I start up my Mustang and take the quickest route home. When I get home , I kick my shoes off and throw myself onto the couch. I start getting comfortable, when my phone rings.  
"Hello? Sara Quin?"  
It's a woman's voice, very soft.  
"Yes?" I reply.  
"Umm, My daughter was interested in receiving lesson, are you available on weekdays?"  
Hmmm... Let me see, yes! My Tuesday and Friday spots are open.  
"Yes, I am available on Tuesdays and Fridays." I say happily.  
"Great" I can hear a smile in her voice. "And what is the duration of the lesson?"  
"Whatever is convenient for you, I do thirty minutes to an hour."  
"My daughter, Tegan, absolutely loves the guitar, so we'll definitely do an hour."  
"No problem, I can't wait to meet her, Ms. ..."  
"Ms. Wilson." She gives me her address, thanks me politely, then hangs up. I'm so glad that I have another student, I love music, and teaching it will really keep my mind occupied, but most importantly it will keep my mind off of Emy. Things ended well between us and we're friends now, but things just aren't the same. It kills me, knowing that it was my fault that it had to end. It's like my love has an expiration date, it sickens me when I think about it. Emy seems happy though, and i can feel that I'm almost fixed. I'm close to getting over her. Last I heard from her, she said she was going to try her luck with men. I'm happy for her, or at least that's what I tell myself. Like I said, I'm really close to getting over her I can feel it.  
I sigh ,"Bye, Emy."  
**Tegan**

"You're so beautiful." My girlfriend always loved calling me beautiful.  
"No, Anna, you are." I said giggling.  
"Come here" she looked at me then bit her lip seductively. She hopped on top of me and leaned in, but instead of going to my lips, she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I know you want it, Tegan." I swallowed hard when I felt her cup my crotch over my jeans.  
"Did you spill something on yourself, or are you just happy to see me?"  
"Anna, we can't , my mom's still here." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Anna climbs off me before the door opens.  
"Hey, guys." My mom smiles at both of us. Then turns to Anna. " Are you going to stay for dinner, Honey?"  
"Actually, , I was just about to leave." She plasters a fake smile onto her face, grabs her purse, says her fake little goodbye, and leaves.  
I can tell she's pissed. She's been acting like a bitch lately. Why can't she just understand that I don't want to have sex with her while my mom is in the house?

"You hungry, Tegan?"  
"No thanks, Mom." I smile to reassure her that I'm okay. I lie back in my bed, and find my iPod. I shove my earbuds into my ears and let the Smashing Pumpkins take over.


	2. Fingering

**Author's Note: Please review :) I will be trying to update everyday,but I kept this chapter short in case I want to quit this story since I'm not getting reviews. I greatly appreciate any kind of praise or criticism! Thanks for reading**!

**Sara**  
I force myself out of bed and into the shower. I look at the clock , and it's already three in the afternoon. I had been drinking last night, and surprisingly, I don't feel like shit! Today's Tuesday and I get to meet my new student. After I get out of the shower, I start getting start dressed. I put on a black button down and some skinny jeans. I check myself out in the mirror. " I look good." I wink at my reflection and laugh at how stupid I sound.  
I pull up to Tegan's house. I then turn off the car, pop in a breath mint and knock on the door.  
" Hello, Sara! Tegan's been waiting so long for this!" Ms. Wilson shakes my hand excitedly and welcomes me inside. "Let me go get Tegan." She disappears into a room down the hall.  
She comes back with Tegan. When I see her, my heart starts to beat faster than it should. She is absolutely beautiful. I admired her beauty from head to toe, her beautiful chocolate brown hair about shoulder-length, her flawless pale skin, her deep brown eyes, and her body... She's fit.  
This little look over felt like it went on for minutes, but in actuality it was only a matter of seconds. Thank god they didn't notice. I extend my hand to Tegan and flash my most stunning smile.  
"Hello, Tegan."

**Tegan**

"Hello, Tegan." I froze. The way she said my name. Her smile... I'm nervous. She's perfect. I can't breathe. Help!  
"H-hi" I shake her hand and it's soft and cold.  
"So should we begin your lesson?" She asks.  
We both walk into my room and i pull my guitar case out from under my bed, while she already starts taking hers out of her case. Once my guitar is out at look at her and wait patiently.  
"So I was thinking we could start with the scales."  
I played the scales, but I made sure that my finger placement so that she'd have to help me.  
"That was good, I just see one problem. Why do you place your fingers this way?" She shows me what I just did. "Do it like this." She shows me how it's correctly done.  
"Like this?" i do it incorrectly again. She sets her guitar down and comes around behind me. I knew it would work! She puts her left arm around my body to hold onto the guitar in the same place as my left hand. Then she wraps her right arm around the right side of my body to take control of the fingers on my right hand. The scent of vanilla on her skin was insanely arousing. I could feel myself getting moist as her breasts occasionally brushed up against my back.  
"Like this." She moves my fingers correctly." I think we're good with the fingering now." Sara goes back to where she was sitting, leaving me wet and without relief, I start squirming in my chair, crossing my legs and uncrossing them, then crossing them again.  
"Are you okay Tegan?" She smiles and winks. She knows what she's doing to me.


	3. The Usual

**Sara**

"Mmmm... Tegan." My eyes fly open. Did I really just say that? I pull my hand from my crotch and rest it on the bed in shock. I just met her today and I'm already moaning her name? What is she like 16? So many thoughts race through my brain about how what I just did was way out of line. During her lesson today, though, the contact between my breasts and her back had turned her on. I could smell it. Her juices had such a sweet smell. I inhaled deeply , but the only juices I could smell right now were my own. I really hope this isn't going to be a problem... All I know right now is that I need someone to touch me. I pull up my pants, throw a leather jacket on over my button down, and grab my guitar. I'm going "commando" . I check myself in the mirror. "I'm so getting fucked tonight." The funny thing about guitars, is that , if used correctly you can get a girl's panties off before she can say "please".  
I walk to the familiar coffee shop. It's open Mic night. I wink at Lindsey who's behind the counter.

"The Usual?" She asks.  
I bite my lip and nod. I loved "The Usual". A toasted bagel smeared with sour cream and onion dip, a small Caesar salad, and to wash it all down, Lindsey's juices. I finish my salad and bagel then pop an Altoid into my mouth. Lindsey walks to the back room and I quickly make my way to the door. I need this. I get in and close the door.

**Tegan**

I've only had one lesson, and I'm not a guitar master, but I have enough skills to write a simple, yet touching ballad. It's my first open Mic night at "L's Cafe". I'm not nervous, not the slightest bit, I am so ready.  
"Tegan Wilson?" A man comes to tell me I'm up. I make my way up to the stage and situate myself on the stool. It's quiet and for a second I swear I can hear moans. I take a deep breath, then begin.

"**Shower's pounding out a new beat  
I trade my old shoes for new feet,  
I grab a new seat  
I don't like the one I've got,  
The fabric's wearing through  
And it's wearing me out,  
You're wearing me down..."**

**Sara**

"Oh, Fuck! Lindsey, harder!" Lindsey pounds her fingers in and out of me with ease, I'm so wet. I feel myself coming close.  
"Almost there..." I say out of breath.  
My moans encourage Lindsey to keep going. I throw my head back as I come hard on her fingers.  
"Oh Tegann... " I stay lying down on the table and I notice that Lindsey is just staring at me. My attention is torn away from her stare, to the sounds outside. The voice sounded familiar and the guitar playing was absolutely beautiful. I listened to the lyrics.

**"If I gave you my number  
Would it still be the same,  
If I saved you from drowning  
Promise me you'll never go away..."**

"Who's Tegan?" Lindsey doesn't ask angrily, mostly because I'm not hers. We're just each other's booty calls and she knows that.  
"Nobody." I say while cleaning myself up, I get ready to leave so I can see who the owner of the lovely voice is, but by the time I'm done, there's already someone else at the Mic.

**Tegan**

I feel so fucking awesome right now! The crowd loved it! The man who had called me up to the stage asked if I'd like to come sing for the shop on other days. Nothing can bring me down. My phone vibrates and I check the screen. It's Anna .

**Baby, can we talk,,,,?**

**Anna, not now. **

**Yy babiy;:?**

**Because you're drunk, I can tell, you can't spell for shit.**

**Okaaaye Tigan, I did'nt wanat 2 due thiss**

I get a picture message and I drop my phone. Why would she do this to me?  
On the screen there was a picture of her and some guy, his cock in her hand, I can see a bunch of beer bottles in the back and she looked so wasted. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were off somewhere else. On the bottom of the picture he wrote " **happiee now, Tigan?**" I get another text.

**Diss wuz da eziest wayy 2 tell u...**

I don't reply, I don't need to. She thinks she can just fuck some guy, and make it a threesome with me and then it's okay? I know that's what she wants. I am so fucking done with her. I delete her from my contacts and throw myself on my bed.  
"Sara, I need you..."

**Sara**

It's Friday and I'm on my way to Tegan's again. I called her mom to let her know that I'd be there shortly, she said that she worked today, and wasn't going to be home till later. I knock and hear someone yell "Come in!" from far away. I walk down the hall to Tegan's room when I hear something so familiar.

**"If I gave you my number  
Would it still be the same..." **

When I get into Tegan's room, her back is facing me and she doesn't stop playing. "That sounds perfect." I say. She spins herself around and there's tears spilling down her cheeks like crazy. " Tegan, what's wrong?"  
I gently remove her guitar from my hands and put it on her bed. I kneel down next to her chair and look up into her eyes. "Tell me, Tegan."  
She pulls her phone out from her back pocket and hands it to me. I read what's on the screen. She gets up from the chair, moves the guitar from her bed and lays down, sobbing into her pillows. After I see the picture I go sit down next to her and rub her back.

**Tegan**

She starts rubbing my back and it felt so good and relaxing. She started rubbing my shoulders, then she'd go to my shoulder blades then she rubbed between them. Then, I started to notice that her hands were in my lower back. Was she going to stop there? I hope not. Her hands start to slow down, getting ready to stop. "Sara, please don't stop" it comes out as a moan. Sara freezes for a second, unsure of what her next move will be. I flip myself over and look into her eyes. I bite my lip and slowly start undoing the buttons of my shirt. "When does your mom get home?"  
"In a few hours..."  
That's all she needed to hear before her lips were on mine. Her kisses added to my wetness and before I knew it, her tongue was in my mouth." Ohhhh, Saraa..." I moan into her mouth. Once all my buttons are undone, she pushes my shirt off of my body. I reach for her buttons and she starts grabbing my breasts squeezing them and earning a moan each time. We both stop a second to take of our own pants.  
"Lay down, Sara." This time, I'm on top. I kiss and suck at her neck as I slide my finger tips down her stomach. I slide my way down her body and plant a trail of kisses all the way down. A place a small kiss on her wet panties, then I lick my lips. She tastes so good already. I slowly pull down her underwear and I see the most perfect mound I have ever seen. I slowly start licking around the outside, teasing her, and I can feel her body shake under me, begging me to start. I start licking up and down her slit. Make her shudder every time I pass her clit. I start sucking on her clit while I put my middle finger into her. She gasps loudly. I push my finger into her a few times before I add my index finger. I have a steady rhythm going and Sara hands find their way to my head, pulling my hair. I can feel her clenching around my fingers, so I pick speed. She's grinding against my fingers and her back is starting to arch. " mmmm Tegan!" She screams loudly. And comes on my fingers. I lick it up then make my way to her mouth to kiss her. She kisses me then pulls away to say something. "We should probably start you lesson now , don't you think?" She flashes me that amazing smile again and I can't believe I got to taste this amazing woman.


End file.
